Chapter 1: Runaway
by lilmznaynay
Summary: Ventus is an eternal slave of the almighty Prince Vanitas...Ventus' brother Sora is trapped in a dungeon below the mansion, but it is Ventus' choice to let Sora perish or Ventus himself must be a slave forever to the evil Prince Vanitas. There may be some OOC...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Hide and Seek

_Why won't he stop…_

_Touching me_

_Kissing me_

_Giving me these sensations?_

"Ventus…."

"Oh Ventus….."

"Oh Ventus where are you?hehehe"

'Hiding behind these giant crates aren't getting me anywhere' Ventus thought to himself.'I need to find some kind of way to get away from this psychotic bastard, but everywhere I go, he's one step ahead of me.'

"Ventus, I can hear you.." Vanitas said lowly. "Come back so we can play that game you love so much…..you know the one…don't you?"

Ventus was scared to death, but there was no way out of there. 'Maybe I should just go out there…there's no shame in giving up' he sadly thought .'No, I will not lose to him again.'

Suddenly he spotted a vent in the distance. "If I can make it over there without being captured, I'll be free, but first I must get away from him" Ventus whispered. Then he thought about his brother Sora. "If I leave, Sora will have to suffer the torture I've been through with Vanitas.

"_Should I stay, to be tortured and raped, and save Sora?"_

"_or should I leave, be free, but let Sora be tormented and sexually abused for the rest of his life?"_

"I know the perfect decision.." a low, soft voice whispered in Ventus' ear.

Vanitas grabbed Ventus' hands and tied them together.

"You thought you could leave me, your _Master_, your _Lover…hmm?.." he said slowly._

Ventus just looked away, as he could not stare into the eyes of such an evil recipient of the Unversed. Vanitas walked up to Ventus,"Well did you?" he said this followed by a slap to Ventus' face. He picked up Ventus' head and stared into his beautiful, cerulean eyes staring at him menacingly. He could see the blood on the side of his face, and he slowly licked it away from his beautiful slave.

"Vanitas please…..don't do this…..i'll do anything..if you will please let my dear brother Sora free.."

" Hmph….and what if I don't?" Vanitas asked curiously.

"If you don't set him free…then I will jump from the top of this very building and plummet to my death" Ventus quickly answered.

Vanitas thought on the possibilities:

'No fun.

No torture.

No rape.

no moans.

NO SEX!'

Vanitas dropped his jaw when he thought about it. The he shook out of it, and looked towards his slave…

."Look, I'll let your brother free on one condition" he continues…

…You must give…to me only…. Your Everything."

"…your love, your soul, you mind, your body…..your _Heart"_

Ventus looked at Vanitas with complete shock. Giving his everything to this monstrosity….but at the same time Vanitas is a part of him. Ventus knew that if he disagreed…Sora would perish forever, but if he stays, Sora will be free….

"So, what do you say?" Vanitas said this caressing Ventus' cheek.

"I...

Woah woah woah…you're all gonna have to wait til I type the next chappie…..sorry for the shortness…..leave some reviews…..give me opinions and expectations on the next chap and this new series*:3

It would be appreciated dearly*

Seeyas!*xD


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Rape & Torment

_I can't leave Sora…_

_But I'm losing everything to save the most important person in my life_

_But I'm giving my all to a __**MONSTER**_…

"I'm sorry, but I can't give you my all, you sour excuse of a prince."

Once Ventus said this, Vanitas summoned many of the Unversed to come towards him. Ventus realized, he could do nothing to stop this, so he would have to perish.

All of a sudden….

Nothing was heard…

Ventus opened his eyes and saw Vanitas staring at him once more…with the most psychotic looking smile. He started moving his hand towards Ventus' waist.

"Vanitas what are you doing?" Ventus asked shakily.

"I'm about to make you feel so hot right now" Vanitas whispered in Ventus' ear.

Ventus eyed expanded when he felt Vanitas licking his neck and rubbing his crotch. He was right, because Ventus was turning beet red on his cheeks.

"Vanitas..nngn….pl..please stop..aahh" Ventus tried to speak, but everytime he said something, moans took their place. Vanitas just smiled, then he moved onto Ventus' lips. Ven wouldn't allow him entrance into that wet cavern, but a bite to the lip fixed that. Vanitas shifted his tongue inside of Ven's mouth, tasting everything.

"You know Ven, I'll stop if you agree to give me your all, and just think…your brother will be free…hmm" Vanitas looked at Ventus,"Well Ven, what do you say?" He said this while rubbing Ventus' sudden erection.

"Aaahn…you…go..nngn…to HELL!" Ventus yelled, but Vanitas didn't take this lightly.

"Well then you leave me no choice…Unversed!" then suddenly many of his smaller, weaker Unversed appeared. "Bring me Sora…NOW!" Vanitas commanded, and they quickly went to fetch the boy.

"I'll teach you how to NOT disobey your Master" Vanitas slowly said as he licked Ven's lips.

The Unversed came with a fainted Sora." WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Ventus yelled at Vanitas.

"Simple I put aphrodisiacs in his food….but the ones in his food are 'special'" he said that using his air quotes. "I made them so that whatever I do he won't protest….and he does _**WHATEVER **_I tell him to, watch this…" Vanitas summoned Sora to come to him. Sora's eyes were a pale blue, and no life whatsoever. It was as if he was in a trance.

"Sora give into me…..show your master that you care for him!" Vanitas yelled.

Sora let Vanitas strip him of his clothing, and Vanitas summoned an Unversed with tentacle emanating from his body. The monster wrapped tentacles around Sora, and two were playing with his nipples, one started to stroke Sora's member.

"Aaaah….Master do you love this…ahhh" Sora said between moans.

"Oh yes Sora, I love this very much, and just to show you I'll show you my gratitude" Vanitas said this as he went towards Sora hole and probed it with his tongue.

"Oh MASTER! AAAAHHH THAT FEELS SO GOOD AAAHHHNN!" Sora screamed out.

Ventus couldn't believe what he was seeing. His brother couldn't go through this everyday, then he noticed that Sora had some kind of him left. He saw tears rolling down Sora's face.

'_Brother….'_

Ventus could hear a voice

'_Brother, save me please…'_

It was Sora talking to Ventus…..

'_Sora I will save, but you will leave alone I can't come with you…'_

'_Why brother..?'_

'_Because the only way I can save you is if I give into Vanitas…'_

'_Brother I can't leave you!'_

'_Sora you must…'_

'_Well if anything JUST PROMISE THAT YOU WILL FREE YOURSELF SOMEDAY!'_

'_But Sora i….'_

'_PROMISE ME…PLEASE!'_

'_Okay Sora I promise….'_

Ventus began to cry, looking into the teary, lifeless eyes of his younger brother.

"VANITAS! I GIVE INTO YOU! I GIVE MY ALL TO YOU PRINCE VANITAS!" Ventus yelled.

Vanitas looked at Ventus and smiled…

"Well, well, well my work here is done….Unversed release his brother, pack his things, dress him, and transport him to the nearest orphanage. The Unversed did what was said.

"Ventus, you see how easy that was, your brother is safe, and you now belong to me.." Vanitas said followed by a kiss to Ventus' lips.

"You monster…"

"No, no, no….if your mine now you shall refer to me as 'Master Vanitas'" Vanitas clarified.

"Now we shall transport to the royal bath, so I can bathe,…I can't have a filthy slave"

They went upstairs into Vanitas' royal bathing room, and Vanitas stripped Ventus of his clothing. He and Ventus went into the shower, and Ventus eyes went wide when he felt something strange probe his hole.

"Ventus do my finger feel that strange? Go on and moan..i know you want to" Vanitas whispered in Ventus' ear.

"aaaah…..Van…Master Vanitas…it hurts…." Ventus said between breaths and moans.

"It'll start to feel good in a few minutes don't worry" Vanitas slowly said.

Ventus really missed his friends from the orphanage….Terra, Aqua, Zack, and Lea.

He missed Terra the most, but Terra had left way before Ventus was adopted by this monstrosity.

He and Terra had fallen in love at the orphanage but one day, Terra ran away to who-knows-where….

Ventus missed him dearly….he just wished he could find him…

Then all of a sudden the showers were stopped and they went to Vanitas' room to dry off and get dressed…a knock on the door was heard" Come in!" Vanitas yelled.

"Oh yes, servant please come and dress my servant for bed…."Vanitas commanded.

When that door opened ,Ventus turned around, looked and froze with shock….

"T….T…TE.._Terra?..."_

_To be continued…_

Woahhhh that was even shocking for me! Well as always just leave your reviews….they're always dearly and happily appreciated!:3


	3. Chapter 3

{Chapter 3 has been edited, and has new content so feel free to read _Again…hehehe}_

Chapter 3: The Hell Begins-Recoded

No.

How is this possible?

Am I dreaming?

"_Terra…_…?" Ventus said in shock.

Ventus couldn't believe that Terra was here. After all the pain of him leaving, he finally found his true love, but there was something odd about him. He looked as if he was lifeless.

"Master, you called?" Terra asked Vanitas.

"Yes, I need to tend to some business. Please dress my slave for bed, and dress him in something delicious" Vanitas said kissing Ventus."Be prepared slave….this shall be a night you will remember for many moons" Vanitas said while leaving the room.

Ventus just eyed the vile devil that left the room with disgust. "Ugh! I can't believe I'm stuck here with this ass of a Prince!" Ventus yelled.

"Slave please some here so I can dress you" Terra said to Ventus. Ventus was shocked….why is TERRA, of all people, calling him 'slave'?

"Terra don't you remember me? Don't you remember the orphanage? All of our friends?" Ventus asked.

"Terra, what about the night before you left, when we….'confessed' our feelings for each other?" Ventus asked.

Terra just looked at Ventus with no emotion as he dressed him. He was in some sort of trance. It was as if he couldn't hear Ventus at all. Ventus looked at Terra's eyes when he stood up. Ventus began to cry," Terra please! What did Vanitas do to you?" He started beating his fists against Terra's chest." Why can't you hear me damnit!" Ventus yelled.

Terra then grabbed Ventus arm tightly. Ventus looked at Terra's eyes, and his face was distorted as if he was struggling. "V….v…ve..Ventus" Terra managed to say." Ventus…..Vanitas spellbounded me….t..to…this…cas..…y..you..h..…to find and exit….free yourself…" Terra said.

"No Terra, I can't leave you! Not like this!" Ventus yelled. "Me and you could run away from here together…back to the orphanage.." Ventus said calmly.

" If I could I would, but it is you that must leave, I am forever bound to this castle and Prince Vanitas" Terra said caressing Ventus' cheek_**." I'll be alright, but you must always know that my love for you is eternal and will never go dry**_" terra said moving towards Ventus' lips." Oh Terra…"Ventus said.

They shared a passionate kiss, giving everything they feel for each other in it. Then, Terra's eyes went back to the emotionlessness they wore at first. Then, terra left the room.

'I'll save you Terra, we'll leave this hell together' Ventus thought to himself as he yawned.

"Well I might as well head to bed" Ventus started walking towards the bed until he stopped when he looked in the mirror….

"**LINGERIE!"** Ventus yelled. Vanitas heard him from downstairs and chuckled.

"This guy is one sick twisted Prince…ugh!" Ventus said as he lied in the bed. He thought of all his friends back at the orphanage, and began to cry….'Sora, please be alright' he thought to himself as he closed his eyes.

Vanitas was downstairs…thinking….'.i wonder how Sora is being handled..i've had no contact with the Warrior of Light or his whereabouts'

'If something happens to Sora, Ventus will never forgive me and I can't have that' Vanitas thought,' knowing that, I must take necessary actions to make sure he is alright'

'_Brother'_

Ventus heard Sora's voice once again..

'_Brother I'm scared these men are touching me and they wont stop'_

'_Sora…you must get away from them…somehow'_

'_Brother I can't…ahh..mmm…bro..'_

'_Sora….SORA!'_

Ventus jumped out his sleep…"Sora…..no…..why are they doing this?" he began to cry once again…."I will save you Sora….no matter what it takes" he began to fall back asleep.

Later that night….silent, peaceful….

Ventus felt someone touching his crotch. He began moaning softly. He turned around and opened his eyes, only to stare into those evil golden eyes. "Vanitas….mmmm…stop…nn"

"No…I do as I please"

"I don't want this Vanitas….i need sleep…I'm nnngn tired..ahh" Ventus said.

" Well I can fix this…..UNVERSED!" Vanitas yelled and many Unversed appeared."Hold my slave down while I give him a little doggy treat hehehe…."

Suddenly, Vanitas pulled out a small pill.

"W…w.. is..mmmmph…Ventus' mouth was stuffed with the pill, and Ventus began to feel weird.

"Ahhh…..Van…ahh…I want you…Vanitas" Ventus was shocked at what he just said, but he was hot and had a sudden erection.

"Oh Ventus say it again…say it again for your Master Vanitas" Vanitas said slowly and deeply.

When Ventus looked at Vanitas, he was against the wall stroking himself…."Aaaaah Ventus…come and give your Master the pleasure he yearns for…" Ventus wobbled over to Vanitas and they shared a long, heated kiss, tongues rolling, lips out of control."Vanitas…nnngn…let me ahh..swallow you…" Ventus slowly said as he took the member into his mouth.

"Ventus….ahhh…your mouth is…nngnn…so hot." Vanitas moaned loudly. Ventus swallowed and licked, slurped and tasted the precum flowing down his penis…"Mmmm….Vanitas you taste…nnngn..so..mm good"

Vanitas picked Ventus up and layed his body down softly as he climbed on top of him…

"Now it's time for me to give you some ecstasy" Vanitas said as he nibbled on Ventus' nipple and rubbed his erection." Oh Ventus, your so hot and sticky down here" Vanitas said as he circled around the head with his index finger.

"Ahhhnn…Vanitas…nnngnn…"Ventus moaned.

" Call me Master…." Vanitas clarified."No….i..ahhh…cannngn…cant…" Ventus said between moans.

Vanitas scratched Ventus member and Ventus winced in pain. "It is MASTER!" Vanitas yelled as he kissed Ventus deeply and roughly.

Ventus was wearing some lace panties….that were very 'thin'.

"Ventus you look so delicious in your _lingerie_ that I got you…it makes me want to taste you all over" he said as he moved his tongue down Ventus' stomach slowly."Mmmmm…Master.."

"Hmmm….i wonder what this lollipop's flavor is….i think I'll give it a taste…" Vanitas said as he moved his down to Ventus' member and took it into his mouth. "Aaaaaahhhh Master…m..master..ohhhh…mmm…more.." Ventus couldn't believe what he was saying, but it felt so good."Master…ahhh..your tongue is so wet" ventus yelled. "Y

" oh what's this little cave here…maybe should probe it for a better look" Vanitas probed Ventus hole with his tongue, and Ventus began moaning even louder, as he began to stroke himself."Ahhhhh Master I can't take it anymore!" Ventus yelled."Ahh…master…more…MORE!" Ventus yelled.

Terra was out in the hall walking by the door, and overheard Ventus. "That should be me in there….he will do nothing but torture and hurt him until he can no longer bear it!" he said as he punched the wall, leaving a giant hole.

Vanitas was still caressing Ventus' little body."Ahh master I want something bigger…give me more..ahh…

."Oh well you will enjoy the next thing I put in there. Vanitas stuck in two digits, and stretched it for 'preparation'

'Mmmmm….master…please….i don't like this….please stop…ahhhnnn.." Ventus said complaining.

"YOU WILL DO AS YOUR MASTER COMMANDS" Vanitas ordered as he added another digit."But ahhhhhnnnn…." Ventus could barely get a word in.

"I would say I've prepared you enough slave, now it's time for your present" Vanitas positioned himself towards Ventus' hole, and forced himself inside.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHNNN!" Ventus yelled in pain and pleasure as tears rolled down his face."No Master…master…master…aaahhh….OH MASTER!"

Terra was still out there and he couldn't take it anymore….he ran and busted the door wide open…and when he witnessed the disturbing sight of Vanitas and Ventus he began running towards Vanitas but many Unversed showed up and stopped him dead in his tracks….Vanitas got his sword and stabbed Terra in the stomach…the Unversed began to throwing attacks at Terra….Ventus looked…shocked…..

"STOP!" they stopped and looked…."Stop…ahh…hurting Terra!"

"Ventus he's alright….look" Terra stood, he was weak, and hurt…Vanitas ordered the Unversed to take him away…they did so…

"But…but you…and he..then they…" Ventus squabbled.

"Ventus it will be alright, you'll get use to it…..Now, where were we" Vanitas assured him, as he began fucking him again.

After long hours of fucking, Ventus couldn't take it anymore…he was crying, still in pain and a lot of pleasure. He was practically losing himself until….

"AAAhhhhhnnn Master I'm….AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Ventus came all over the bed, and fell down panting. "Slave you have done well" Vanitas said as he kissed Ventus passionately. Ventus just fainted afterwards, because he was drained from the endless hours of sex.

The next morning….

Ventus woke up, to a bed to himself. He saw some clothes on a nearby chair and decided to get dressed and head downstairs. When he got down there, he saw a boy, about his age, walking down the hall. He had never seen him before, so he decided to go meet him. All of a sudden the boy fell over. Ventus ran over to him, picked him up, and when he looked at the boy's face he couldn't believe his eyes…

"_No….Zack?..."_

Ventus has found Zack in a place like this….i wonder why he's here…..Check it out in the next chappie!*^^

~I'm sorry I took so long: exams, sinuses, been a bit tired lately~TT^TT


	4. Chapter 4

Okay everyone I know it's been a very LONG amount of time….but I'm back and I have another chappie for you!*^^

Enjoy!*3

Chapter 4: Pain and Pleasure

_My love is delirious_

_My pain is continuous_

_The pleasure is my pain_

_My pain has become my pleasure_

"Zack…..why Zack?" Ventus thought to himself as he carried Zack to his room.

"mmmph…nnn…"

Ventus heard the noise but continued to walk down the hall.

"pu…dow…."

Ventus heard the noise but still continued.

When they reached the room, he layed Zack on the bed carefully as he went and got a cold towel for Zack's head, which was burning up.

"Why is Zack here…..all this time I've been here….i've never seen him until now…."

"Why is there a slave in our bed Ventus?" a voice said..

Ventus turned around and found Vanitas standing behind him…." Master…I was trying to find you.. I saw him faint and decided to help"….Ventus said scared of what Vantias might do..

"You should leave his Master to take care of him….you are my slave…you don't care for other slaves..it's not your job!" Vanitas yelled.

Ventus was angered.." I DON'T GIVE A CRAP IF IT'S MY JOB OR NOT…HE IS MY FRIEND VANITAS AND I WON'T JUST LEAVE HIMTHERE LIKE THAT!" Ventus stopped and thought about what he just did.

"Did you….just call…me…BY MY NAME?" Vanitas yelled. Ventus' eyes went wide as he saw Vanitas walk over to the bed where Zack was sleeping.

"I will not let anything so inferior disrespect me like this!" Vanitas said as he snapped his fingers and Zack disappeared.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM? WHERE IS HE?" Ventus yelled as he removed the covers from the bed.

Suddenly he heard a click…Vanitas handcuffed Ventus' wrist to the bed….

"You won't be leaving anytime soon….i'm yearning for your flavors" Vanitas said as he handcuffed Ventus' other hand to the bed.

"VANITAS STOP THIS! I WANT TO SEE Mmmmph…" Ventus was quickly stopped my sweet,wet lips.

Vanitas lifted Ventus' shirt and began to squeeze the suddenly hard nipples….

"Mmmm…nngnn" Ventus' member was beginning to bulge in his pants….." Oh such lovely eye candy we have here….Ventus your…so…_erotic_…" Vanitas whispered in Ventus ear as he rubbed Ventus' erection.

"Mas…ter….ahhhhnnn..ahh…" Ventus moaned lowly….he didn't want to be heard…his cheeks were bright red…

"Oh Ventus…..do you like that?..._I do aim to please you.."_ Vanitas said as he began to lick Ventus' nipple…"Aaah…Van…" Vanitas squeezed Ventus' member…."Watch that mouth….we don't want to be castrated….do we?" Vanitas asked him..

Ventus looked at Vanitas with shock and shook his head rapidly…"I didn't think so…..especially with a member as delicious as yours…_grrrrrrr"_ Vanitas growled…

"Let's remove these pants shall we?" Vanitas said unzipping Ventus' jeans…."NOOO! I DON'T WANT…MMMPH…" Vanitas quickly tied a scarf around Ventus' mouth…

"Ventus I have a _present _ for you…." Vanitas grabbed a vibrator and turned it on low….."_Are you ready to moan my sweet"_ Vanitas rubbed the vibrator on Ventus' lace panties, slowly on his hard member…

"Mmmmmm…ahhhhhh…..nnngmm…mmmph…MMMMMMPH!" Ventus wanted to scream…." Ventus you look as if you want to burst out of these lace panties" Vanitas teased….

Ventus couldn't take anymore….he came all inside of his lace panties…and fainted….

'_This bastard is tormenting me…..there's nothing I can do'_

'_Ventus never give up…'_

'_Terra?'_

'_Yes Ven…don't give up..make your sacrifices..but you must find a way out..you always do'_

'_But Terra he controls me now…I can't get out'_

'_No Ven..he controls me…you are free…just go find your freedom'_

'_Terra I have to save you though'_

'_I will be alright Ven'_

'_NO! I WILL HELP YOU!'_

'_Ven free yourself….dont worry….i know when the time comes and I really need you, I know you'll be there….ok my love'_

'_I love you Terra'_

'_I..lo…..'_

'_Terra?...TERRA?'_

Ventus woke up yelling and then he looked around….he was still in the room….Vanitas was right next to him, holding him..

"Wow…someone's tired…." Ventus said as he slowly got up….put on some clothes…and walked trough the darkness of the castle in the hallways….

"I'm going to go find Zack….he's gotta be around here somewhere" Ventus thought as he wlked through the halls….

Suddenly he heard noises…coming from a nearby door….He decided to investigate and see what it was….he walked towards the door and heard moans….

"Wow….i guess this happens to every slave" Ventus thought until he heard something" Oh Master! Ahhh…aaahh!" Ventus thought about it but he hesitantly opened the door….and he was shocked at the sight…

Zack tied up and….He's being fucked by…

'OH MY GOD! TERRA?'

"TERRA WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ZACK?"

Ohhhhhhhhkayyyy soooooo this is a very big turn of events…well Terra is in trouble….til next time!*^^


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone!LONG TIME I KNOW BUT , I'm back and bringing you yet another chapter*^^ Hope you enjoy*

Chapter 5: Betrayal

_Why would he…_

_When did he…_

_How did he…_

_Bring me so much pain…_

Ventus' face was in pure shock of his current sight…

"Terra?" Terra turned around as he stopped penetrating Zack…

"Ven…..ahhhh…hahhh…run…" Zack could barely speak…

Ventus ran towards Terra with pure rage and pushed him away. He went to check Zack's forehead and he was burning up."No…no…..WHY TERRA?"

Terra looked at Ventus and chuckled and bearing the most evil grin….

"TERRA WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING? THIS IS SERIOUS!" Ventus was beginning to be extremely pissed…

"HE'S YOUR BEST FRIEND! TERRA!" Ventus continued yelling but all he got in return was recurring laughter….

"TERRA! WHY WERE YOU DO…MMMPHMM" Ventus was suddenly captured from behind by an anonymous assailant…..and Ventus fainted…

_Brother…_

_SORA!.._

_BROTHER I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY LONGER! I GIVE UP!_

_NO SORA! WHAT ARE THEY DOING TO YOU?_

_**Suddenly Ventus saw his brother…being raped by countless knights…**_

_SORA, I'LL SAVE YOU! __**Ventus attempted to run towards him but….**_

_WHAT THE…?...I CAN'T MOVE! SORA!_

_BROTHER…aah…it feels so good…ahhhh..mmm…_

_**Ventus then felt himself falling into the darkness…..Sora was slowly disappearing…..**_

_NO SORAAAAAA!_

Suddenly Ventus awakened to a sudden pain….he felt hot….

He heard laughter above him….when he looked it was the Warrior of Light…

"Hmmmm he's a cute one…what do you think Xehanort?"

'Xehanort?' Ventus thought to himself until he saw who the warrior was addressing…

"Yes…..he is quite the sight of beauty"…..

'That's Terra….who is he…?'…Ventus was suddenly cut from his thoughts over continuous moans around him…..

"WHY DO YOU HAVE ME HERE? WHAT IS GOING ON?" The warrior approached Ventus…

"Well if you really want to know…." The warrior snapped his fingers… a light brightened…..and Ventus couldn't believe his eyes…..

Slaves from the castle were everywhere…..they were all being tortured by an enormous beast, emanating with tentacles…fucking everyone…..

Ventus looked at them,"Why are you doing this to us?"…the Warror of Light held Ven's chin, "Because with the energy of every slave in this castle we would be unstoppable…..WE COULD CONTROL THE ENTIRE KINGDOM!"

"Terra please….i thought we had something special….i loved you!"

"The Terra you once knew is no more, Ventus…" Xehanort said lowly…

The warrior of light interrupted," You fool, Terra is under the mind control of my master, Xehanort the evil sorcerer of Hell" he then chuckled…

The warrior then began to smile, "But you, Ventus, shall be my slave…." As he said this he began stroking Ventus' member…"mmmmmm…Ssttoo…ahhhh.."

"Ventus I know you enjoy it….just like your brother….look" the warrior pointed and Ventus saw Sora…tied up…being fucked by that monstrosity…..

"SORA! VANITAS!" Ventus yelled….but the warrior and Xehanort chuckled…..

"Your darling prince won't be attending this lovely get-together….he's upstairs….sleeping away with the spell I cast upon him" Xehanort slowly said…"What spell…ahh" Ventus said between moans….

"My Frog Prince spell of course…." Xehanort replied…..Ventus was confused, "You see, the spell keeps Vanitas asleep…..the longer he sleeps, the more of his life energy being drawn away…."

"I still don't get…ahh…. why the spell..mmmm…. has its name" Ventus said….

"Because very soon, when he is fully drained, your darling prince will '_croak!'" Xehanort _said with menacing laughter.

"Now let's have some fun…." Xehanort came towards Ventus and began licking his nipples as the Warrior of Light fingered Ven's hole and stroked his member….

"Ahhhh…ahhhh…..ahhhhhh…..Va…..Van….. VANITAS!" Ventus yelled as he was being raped by a mind-corrupted Terra and the Warrior of Light…..

'_Is this the end…..'_

'_Terra…..why are you doing this to me….?'_

Tears steadily rolled down Ventus' cheeks…

The mind controlled Terra looked at Ventus…"Ven…."

Ventus looked at him,"Terra?"…

Terra was freed…he then stood…..

"Terra?" Ventus looked Terra…Terra winked at him…

Ventus smiled….

"WARRIOIR OF LIGHT!" the warrior stopped and stood "YES SIR!"

"Pass me that dagger over there" Terra ordered…

"Yes sir!" the warrior handed it to him,"Sir what are you…..ah…" Terra stabbed the warrior in the stomach, releasing dark energy, and leaving the warrior screaming in agony…..

Terra set Ventus free and they began freeing all of the other slaves, including Sora and they all just lie there with happiness and gratitude…..Ventus ran over to Sora "Sora! Sora!" Ventus yelled as he cried….and suddenly blue eyes began to open to a crying brother….."Ven…."

Ventus hugged his brother tightly, "I promise I will never let anything happen to you ever again Sora…..never!"

Terra looked around….he saw all of the damage he had done…..then he walked towards Ventus….

"Ventus…." Terra said lowly…"Terra?..." I have a favor to ask you…..come with me…"

They walked away into the hall as other servants began to come an operate on the slaves….

They went to the top of the castle…..it was a malevolent aura coursing through the wind…..

"Ventus.." Terra held Ven's hand….."Yes Terra….what is your favor?"

He handed Ventus the dagger used to kill the Warrior of Light….

"_Kill me….."_

Why is Terra saying this all of a sudden…is he dillusional or crazy or is he just plain stupid….find out in the next chapter…..;3

Baii!*^^


	6. Will Update Soon(story breaker) lol

SALUTATIONS ALL OF MY LOVELY, AMAZING, ADORING FANS OF "Chapter 1: Runaway"!

I apologize for the long time of not updating…I have been going through quite a lot lately and I also have been blocked with school and assignments. Rest assured my lovelies, I have CONQUERED my writer's block and will begin to update again soon…..I hope you are all looking forward to the next chapter.^^

I would like to thank you all for your ideas and corrections…if you have any suggestions, please do not hesitate to PM and I will reply as soon as possible.

Special thanks to:

HikariKH

Xion-puppet

Luxie14

Shr0ud

Sorarocsthekeyblade

Starsthatshineinthedarkness

Gabriella41

Believe-It-Forever

CreekBunnyStyle

Vanitas-Girl

Chelsea619

Chimichi

I want to thank you all for your lovely reviews and I really appreciate it!^^ THANK YOU SOO MUCH!3

**Will Be Updating soon**

See ya!*hearts*

With All Love & Appreciation,

Lilmznaynay


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Is this the End?

_**The one I love,**_

_**Slowly escaping my grasp,**_

_**Will he be gone forever?**_

"T…..Terra….I….don't understand" Ventus shakily said.

Terra sighed.

"Ven look at me…..i'm nothing but a monster…."

Ventus was shocked by his words.

"I've caused so much turmoil, I've killed, I've slaughtered, i….." Terra walked up to Ventus.

"I hurt you" he said as he put his hand to Ven's cheek.

"TERRA HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT!? YOU HAVE NEVER HURT ME!" Ventus yelled.

"THEN WHAT ABOUT WHEN VANITAS TOOK YOU AND SORA HUH!?" Terra yelled."WAS I THERE TO SAVE YOU THEN!? OR WHAT ABOUT ALL THOSE TIMES HE RAPED YOU?! WAS I THERE!?"

Ventus jumped and shrieked at Terra's sudden anger. "You don't know how disgusting I felt inside, having to witness that son of a bitch taking what was mines!...He was torturing me…to see that…..was probably the most painful experience I've ever witnessed in my entire life." Terra grasped Ventus' shoulders tightly,"I couldn't save you…" Terra began to cry…."I couldn't…save you….i'm such a naïve coward!" Terra hugged Ven's chest tightly.

Ventus whispered,"Terra…..it's not your fault….you were unable to do anything….being hypnotized by Vanitas and all…"

Terra began,"Yes…I was a fool…my trance didn't become unstable until I saw you here that night…when I dressed you" Ventus blushed at his sudden memory of Terra dressing him in the lingerie. Ven's face cringed at the thought.

Terra backed away from Ventus….."I am not free from Xehanort…..i don't know when he will be back, but…" Terra was stopped by Ventus' lips. Terra's eyes widened at Ventus' sudden action.

"Whenever I needed you, you were by my side….even when I wanted to quit" Ventus began,"No matter what….i still love you"

"I love…..nngnn" Terra began to hold his head…his eyes became a golden, hazel and he began to speak to himself,"Terra, I command you to kill him NOW!"

Ventus thought to himself,'Xehanort'

Then his face was normal," NO XEHANORT! I WILL NOT DO YOUR BIDDING!" Terra was on his knees grabbing his head violently. "VENTUS RUN! GO!"

"BUT TERRA I…" Ventus was stopped by Terra's words. "GO NOW!"

"NO HE SHALL STAY TO DIE!"

"NO XEHANORT I WON'T DO IT!"

"YOU WILL DESTROY HIM NOW!"

Ventus was stammering,"B..bu..but TERRA I CAN'T LEAVE YOU!"

"THIS ENDS NOW XEHANORT!" Terra yelled as he ran to the edge of the castle…..a fall from the top of the castle is instant suicide.

" Terra…TERRA NO!" Ventus began to run….

"Ventus….." Terra began," I'm sorry…" a tear streamed down his face as he fell from the castle.

"TERRA NOOOOOOOO!" Ventus yelled as Terra fell into darkness.

Ventus fell down crying…"Why…why Terra….? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHGH!" He yelled into the sky.

In the prince's bedroom, Vanitas began to wake…..He looked around for Ventus.

He jumped out of bed and ran into the halls. He saw the unconscious slaves being treated by the castle's medical staff, and he finally saw Sora standing against the wall looking quite worried.

"Sora have you…." Vanitas was stopped by Sora sudden burst of crying," PRINCE VANITAS! VENTUS! ON THE ROOF! WITH TERRA!" Sora suddenly yelled.

Vanitas went to one of the staff members," Is what this child speaks true?!" Vanitas said as he grabbed the staff member's shirt,"Yes your majesty. He went upon the roof with Terra, but it turns out that he was possessed…."

Vanitas thought to himself,'Oh no…Xehanort." He began running for the roof of the castle.

On the roof...

Ventus stood and walked slowly to the ledge…

Vanitas was running quickly thinking,' Don't let me be too late!'

Ventus closed his eyes…

Vanitas began talking,' Please don't let me….'

Ventus lifted his arms, the wind picking up…

Vanitas, only a few steps away…

Ventus began crying…

Vanitas appeared and saw Ventus on the ledge..

"VENTUS!" Vanitas yelled.

Ventus jumped at the sound, and suddenly slipped off of the ledge…

"VENTUS NOOOOO!"

Will Vanitas be able to save Ventus? Is Ventus gone forever? What will happen to Sora if he's gone?

So many questions…..

Until next time^^

Seeya!*3


	8. Chapter 7

Woooaahhh…..i don't know if you call this a hiatus or M.I.A…..WELL I'm back now and I've brought a chapter with it…I hope all of my lovely followers are still here….i hope you enjoy!^^

Lilmznaynay

Chapter 7: Is this my Escape?

_**A heart of evil**_

_**A soul of a demon**_

_**But a Love that dosen't belong**_

_**In the black hole in the middle of my chest**_

Vanitas ran to the edge of the cliff as an attempt to grab a hold of Ventus before it was too late….

Just as he reached out, Ventus' hand escaped his grasp

"VANITAS!" Ventus screamed, falling to his death….

"VENTUS NOOOO!" Vanitas screamed after his failure…

All he could do was to simply watch as Ventus fell into the darkness…..gone forever.

"No….this can't be…" Vanitas said as he fell to his knees.

"I wasn't able to save him…" Vanitas looked at his hands in disgust. " How can I bear the sight of Sora after telling him 'I killed his brother!'?!"

Vanitas stood, "This is my kingdom…..i must handle my responsibilities, no matter who will be hurt", he began walking in the castle.

As he began walking downstairs he could see that everyone was gone, and so he decided to head to his room. Approaching his room, he saw a figure with black, spiky hair standing in the front of his door.

"Zack, to what do I own the pleasure of you being at my door?" Vanitas asked in a low tone.

"Master, I only come to your room for one reason…..which I highly disgust" Zack said in a mocking, sarcastic tone.

"Well, you know my slave is Ventus….so your services are not needed" Vanitas started, "now, if you don't mind, I'd like to go into my room."

"Well, ummm, where is Ventus?" Zack asked. Vanitas began to sweat increasingly fast as he pushed Zack out of the way.

"He's using my bathroom for a shower right now" Vanitas said quickly….

"Oh really?" Zack started,"Are you sure that he didn't fall from the top of the castle when you ran to get him?"

Vanitas grabbed Zack quickly and pulled him into his room. He pushed Zack up against the wall choking him," WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?!"

Struggling for breath, Zack says," I saw….you…..when you…got to the roof…and I saw….when Ventus…fell"

"WHY WERE YOU FOLLOWNG ME?!" Vanitas whispered in a menacing tone.

"Can you….let me go….and I'll…tell you" Zack says as he's losing breath. Vanitas releases him from his grasp, dropping him to the floor.

*cough*cough* "What's wrong with you?!" Zack yelled.

"Just tell me what you saw…." Vanitas pleaded.

"Well I had followed Ventus actually….He had left with Terra. Then, I remember seeing Terra fall from the castle and all of a sudden, I heard you coming and I hid. When I looked, Ventus had fallen off of the castle."

Vanitas couldn't believe that Zack had witnessed he had done. He wondered to himself, 'What if this idiot tells Sora?'

Vanitas thought to himself,"I know exactly what to do"

Vanitas walked up to Zack and began to close in on his face.

"Vanitas what are you…." Vanitas cut him off with his lips and began to rub his suddenly hard nipples.

"Mmmmm…Van…no…we…can't.." Zack moaned as Vanitas kissed down his neck and began to lick his red nipples under his shirt. "Ahhh…ahhh Master.." Zack moaned.

Vanitas began to kiss down Zack's lovely sculpted chest, and he unzipped and removed his pants. Zack was hard and was surprisingly not wearing any underwear.

"No…master..you cant…ahhhh" Zack moaned. Vanitas began to play with the tip of his hard on, and Zack began to thrust from the wall…."Zack there's no need to get excited now…..the best is yet to come…" Vanitas said as began to finger Zack's asshole. "Ahhh….ahh…..yes….there…Master that feels so good." Zack moaned lowly. Vanitas then began to suck on the tip of his hard, dripping penis. As he sucked on his penis, he played with his balls as he fingered him. "Master…more…give me more!" Zack yelled and moaned.

Vanitas began to lick Zack's penis slowly, from top to bottom repeatedly.

"No…..i want you Master….ahhh" Zack moaned. Vanitas picked Zack up and wrapped his legs around him.

"Are you ready for this?" Vanitas said lowly.

"Yes Master…"

Vanitas thrusted into Zack quickly and began to plunge him.

"Ahhh…ohhh MASTER! THIS IS SO LOVELY! I FEEL SO GOOD! OHHH YES!" Zack moaned and yelled.

Vanitas then put Zack on all fours and began thrusting him from behind.

Vanitas began to think of Ventus when he would have sex with him….his moans….

'_Ohhh Master…'_

'_Ahhh I want you..'_

He remembered when Ventus would yell at him..

'_I can't believe I'm stuck here with this ass of a prince!'_

'_I DON'T GIVE A CRAP IF IT'S MY JOB OR NOT…HE IS MY FRIEND VANITAS AND I WON'T JUST LEAVE HIMTHERE LIKE THAT!'_

'_I GIVE INTO YOU VANITAS! I GIVE YOU MY ALL!'_

He thrusts into Zack a few more times until they both finally came….Zack fainted on the floor.

Vanitas was breathing heavily…."Ventus….." was all that could escape his lips as he put his face into his hands.

Zack awakened at the sound of Vanitas….

Vanitas got up and walked over to his window and began to look at the sky….he hit the window in anger.

Zack jumped at his sudden action and came to a realization…

"You're in love with him….."

Vanitas turned around…."What?"

"You're in love with Ventus Prince Vanitas"

Vanitas looked outside the window…"Leave my corridors…."

Zack looked in shock but began to walk towards the door…

"Hey Zack…." Vanitas said calmly while staring out of the window..

"Yes Master?" Zack answered.

"Don't tell Sora what happened…"

*sigh*"Understood Master", Zack said as he left the room.

Vanitas began looking out of the window once again and thought about Ventus once more…

'_If you don't set him free…then I will jump from the top of this very building and plummet to my death'_

All of a sudden, Vanitas felt a cold liquid rolling down his face….the liquid fell onto the window pane…

Vanitas touched his eye, and was shocked….

'_I'm crying…..'…_Vanitas thought to himself….

'_Prince Vanitas…"_

Vanitas suddenly heard Ventus' voice….

'_Ven..is that you?'_

'_Yes Master….'_

'_WHERE ARE YOU?!'_

'_I don't know…..but I suddenly sensed sadness…..from you'_

'_Oh….'_

'_Master you're crying for me…'_

Vanitas began to cry more..

'_Master, I'm still here…you have no reason to cry for me..'_

'_I will find you Ventus….can you tell me….anything?'_

'…_..'_

'_Ventus?..'_

'…_.'_

'_VENTUS?!'_

Vanitas had awakened….not realizing he had fallen asleep…

As Vanitas stood to get dressed, he had an ominous feeling on the inside. He walked outside of his room….and Sora was standing outside….

"Oh hello Sor…"

"WHY DID YOU KILL HIM!?" Sora yelled.

Vanitas stared in shock.

"This is impossible…..how do you know?!" Vanitas asked.

Suddenly, Zack appeared with a devilish smile on his face, but why does he have golden, hazel eyes?….

'_Ohhh no….XEHANORT?!' _Vanitas thought to himself in shock.

Woah, woah, woah…HOLD THE PHONE! How the HELL is this guy still alive!? Well, all shall be revealed in the next chappy…..until then!,

Seeya!^^ 3


End file.
